Tajemnica Fedory Napoleona
Tajemnica Fedory Napoleona - '''dosyć fantastyczne opowiadanie napisane przez Gienia Zagórskiego po jego powrocie ze szpitala i przezdrowieniu. Datuje się ono na 13 lutego 2019. Proza owa pokazuje ile się zmieniło na osiedlu Grzybów po "feralnych" świętach. '''Wystąpili: * Aleksander Stwardniewicz * Jarek Jaki * Hieronim Rudkowski * Gieniu Zagórski * Boska Ciecz * Thomas John * Ariadna Wspomnieni: * Aldona Pięta * Lońka Rudkowska Tajemnica Fedory Napoleona 13.02.2019 Był lutowy poranek roku pańskiego dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego. Aleksander zamiatał klatkę schodową i narzekał: - Jak tu kurwa jest nagnojone! Ja kurwa otruję te psiska w końcu to się skończy sranie na klatce! - wyklinał czworonogi Aleksander. - Właściciele kurwa nie są lepsi, bo to kurwy, które nie mogą się schylić, żeby ten syf posprzątać, kurwa! - dalej wyklinał wlaścicieli. Po chwili ze swojego mieszkania wyszedł Jarek i powitał dozorcę. - No co tam, Jarek? Pijemy dzisiaj? - zapytał Stwardniewicz. - Nie wiem szczerze mówiąc, bo po tym co się odjebało w Boże Narodzenie to wszystko tak jakoś runęło. No i Gieniu w szpitalu jest, miał operację z powodu tej rwy kulszowej... - mówił Jarek. - I wyższy czynsz dowalili... - narzekał Aleksander. - Ja to też jakoś ochoty nie miałem do picia przez te długie tygodnie. Ale dzisiaj trzeba się przełamać. Pijemy kurwa! - od razu humor Aleksandra się poprawił. Nagle... do klatki wszedł Hieronim Rudkowski... - Co się gapisz, grzybie!? - krzyczał Aleksander. - Wypieprzaj, grzybie! - krzyczał Jarek. - Ale Panowie, ja chcę przeprosić... - zaczął Rudkowski. - Ale już do kurwy nędzy! - wrzasnął Jarek, aż jedna sąsiadka z pierwszego piętra wyszła na klatkę sprawdzić co to za hałasy., Hieronim posmutniał, nie było żadnego "kurde" i żadnego wyklinania. Przynajmniej na głos. Chwilę później Aleksander wyszedł z klatki, by sprawdzić czy listonosz przypadkiem nie idzie chociaż zawsze o szesnastej się pojawiał. Chuj, że była dwunasta. Nagle... w oddali pojawił się... - Krzaczastobrody!!! - krzyknął z radością Aleksander. - Piernikotwarzy!!! - ucieszył się Gieniu i odwzajemnił powitanie. - Hehe. Dawno Cię nie było! - powitał sąsiada pan Stwardniewicz. - Tak, wiem. Czy coś się działo gdy mnie nie było? - zapytał pan Zagórski. - Oprócz tego, że Pani Aldona Pięta była w szoku po tamtych wydarzeniach i Rudkowski wrócił z psychiatryka i został zwyzywany to chyba... - opowiadał Aleksander. - ...nie piliście nic. I ogólnie ślub Thomasa się znacząco opóźnił, mam rację? - dokończył Gieniu. - Nie było jeszcze ślubu. Thomas i Ariadna chcą chyba żyć w konkubinacie. - odpowiedział Olek. - A ja miałem... sny. Pamiętasz na Wigilię jak na młodego głowę spadł kapelusz Napoleona, który nie wiem jakim cudem był w tej szafie po starej krowie? - zapytał Gieniu. - Jakie znowu sny? - zapytał Aleksander z nutką pogardy. - Normalne. Śniło mi się, że młody spotkał pana Napoleona i stary Napoleon oddał mu swój kapelusz zakładając go na głowę i ogłosił go następcą swoim. - mówił Gieniu. - Ja nie wierzę w następców ani przekleństwa... - przerwał Aleksander. - Sam mówiłeś, że lokum po starej krowie jest nawiedzone. - - A Ty mówiłeś, że ten kto założy ten kapelusz będzie opętany przez starą krowę. - Właśnie. Gdzie ten kapelusz? - Kurde, jak Thomas nas opuszczał to go nie miał... - Kurwa! Trzeba wbić do chałupy po Wieśce i go mu dać... - A jak tam z chodzeniem? - Lepiej... Po chwili Gieniu i Aleksander za pomocą wytrychu stworzonego z jakiegoś tępego widelca włamali się do domu Dobrowolskich. - Jak zawsze jebie tutaj kiszoną! - krzyczał Aleksander. - Tam, wysoko na szafie! - wskazał Gieniu. - Masz drabinę? - zapytał Olek. - Nie. - odpowiedział Gieniu. - Kurwa! Nie sięgniemy go! Musimy potrząsnąć szafą. - zaproponował Olek. Szafa potrząsana po siedmiu minutach dała za wygraną i Fedora pana Napoleona spadła do rąk Gienia. - No nareszcie! A teraz spierdalamy zanim ktoś się skapnie... - oznajmił Olek. Gieniu już szybciej chodził po schodach, ale nadal leciutko utykał na prawą nogę. Aleksander poszedł do swojego domu, a Gienia zaczepił... Rudkowski. - Panie Gieniu, ja... - zaczął Rudkowski. - Co!? - zapytał gniewnie Eugeniusz Zagórski. - Spokojnie, ja chciałem tylko porozmawiać. - uspokajał Rudkowski. - Porozmawiać? Dobre... - ironicznie Gieniu odrzekł. - Poważnie mówię. Chciałem przeprosić Pana, Pana Olka i Pana Jarka za te wszystkie przekleństwa, sranie do rynny, sranie na klatce, sranie w piwnicy i ogólnie za sranie poza kiblem w moim domu... - wyspowiadał się Hieronim. Gieniu był mocno zdziwiony. Powiedział... - Panie Hieronimie, widzę, że ciekawy Pan wywód dałeś, ale jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczę cokolwiek zasrane, nie będzie tak wesoło... - groził Gieniu. - Niech Pan wejdzie, do mojego domu. - zaproponował Rudkowski po raz pierwszy od 2013 roku. Gieniu chwilę się zastanowił i... wszedł. Nie było Lońki w domu, bo gdzieś wyjechała, a Rudkowski przyniósł Boską Ciecz... - Dziwne, panie Hieronimie. - zdziwiony byl Gieniu. - Chciałem po prostu przeprosić za te wszystkie przykrości jakich doświadczył Pan i Pana kumple do wódy. - A Pan... ? - pytać chciał Gieniu. - Ja nie mogę pić. Prywatnie powiem, że wypisano mnie z lekami i muszę teraz chodzić do lekarza regularnie. - Ach, cóż. Przykro mi... - powiedział nawet szczerze Gieniu. - Przepraszam, muszę już iść. - Dużo zdrowia, panie Gieniu! - rzekł głośno Rudkowski. Na wyjściu z mieszkania zastał Gieniu Jarka i Aleksandra. - Kurna... w pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że odwracasz się od nas... - mówił Aleksander... - Ale koniec końców gru... Rudkowski faktycznie żałuje. Musimy się z nim dogadać. Wieczorem przybyli panowie wystrojeni do Rudkowskiego niosąc nie Boską Ciecz, ale jakąś dużą czekoladę. Rudkowski otworzył drzwi i zaprosił ich do środka. - Od razu mówię, że nie mogę pić alkoholu. - oznajmił Rudkowski. - Ale czekoladę chętnie spożyję. - mówił dalej. - Ile Pan zrzucił? - zapytał niedyskretnie Jarek. - Trzydzieści kilogramów przez to biedne, szpitalne żarcie. Lońka nie kwapiła się żeby przyjeżdżać za często, ale pamiętam jeden moment... - mówił Rudkowski. - Cóż się stało? - zapytał Olek. Rudkowski opowiedział o spotkaniu z Thomasem Johnem i jak zaczęli na palarni rozmawiać o tym, że życie jest do dupy... - On mi powiedział, że nie pali choć chciałem go poczęstować fajką. I wiecie co? On mi dał całe trzy wagony ruskich bez filtra, bo miał w samochodzie... Wołdze Czarnej chyba. Mówił, że się mu ostały. Pogodziłem się z młodym... On nawet się ucieszył. Pamiętam, że miał bruzdy i guzy na twarzy. Podobno wypadł przez okno z wysokiego piętra... - ciągnął Rudkowski. Aleksander, Gieniu i Jarek nie kryli zdziwienia. To co się odjebało 25 grudnia przeszło do niechlubnej historii osiedla Grzybów... Rudkowski kontynuował: - Thomas mówił mi, że jeśli dam mu trzydzieści groszy na Tanie Wino to załatwi mi rozmowę z jakimś medium. I wiedzą Panowie... załatwił mi. Jakaś wróżka odwiedziła mnie w szpitalu... Znowu nie było krycia zdziwienia, Rudkowski nadal... - Panom mogę powiedzieć co mi przepowiedziała. Pierwsze "proroctwo" było o tym, że prawowity następca odbierze to co jego. Drugie było o tym, że wszyscy tutaj będą zdrowi. Ale trzecie było, że Thomas nie będzie lubiany na osiedlu tutaj i będą na niego krzywo patrzeć... - - No po tym co się odjebało to się nie dziwię... - rzekł Gieniu. - Zamilcz, brodaczu! Już ja się postaram tu o dobre relacje z młodym. - uciął Aleksander. - A czy Pan - do Hieronima - widział kogoś jeszcze z jego, to znaczy pana Thomasa Johna towarzystwa? - Widziałem Jego konkubinę, Jego menedżera, jakąś Panią przed siedemdziesiątką i Jego brata podobno. - odpowiedział Hieronim. - Ariadna, Jimmy, Aldona i chyba Nathan... - rzekł Gieniu. - Nie chyba, tylko na pewno brodaczu! - droczył się Aleksander. Zapukał ktoś do drzwi... okazało się, że za nimi stoi... - O Boże! Co Ty tu robisz!? - zapytał Aleksander. Na to przybyły: - Nie jestem bogiem. Jestem zwykłym, szarym człowiekiem. - odpowiedział i zdjął kaptur. To był Thomas John we własnej osobie, ale miał ze sobą taczkę z bimbrem. - O cholera! Ty tutaj znowu? - ucieszył się Jarek. - Tak, panie Jarku. Mam wolne. - odpowiedział Thomas. - Ale skąd? Jak to? Kiedy? - zapytał Gieniu. Thomas przyznał, że dostał zaproszenie od Hieronima Rudkowskiego. Wszyscy potem popatrzyli na niego i... przyznali mu propsy. Na libacji alkoholowej z wyłączeniem Rudkowskiego, który mógł pić tylko sok, Thomas opowiadał: - Już tak nie chlejemy. - oznajmił. - Moja Ukochana Konkubina jest w naszym apartamencie. Musiałem Jej obiecać, że nie będę się zachlewał tak jak wtedy, bo dodała, że znajdzie sobie innego. Ech. - mówił Thomas. - To czemu przyniosłeś taczkę bimbru i jakim cudem ją wniosłeś po schodach? - zapytał Gieniu. - Przecież jestem zapaśnikiem zawodowym, a mój pradziadek kazał to rozdać okolicznym, żeby się na klan Mend i na mnie nie gniewali. - Idziemy rozdawać bimber! - zaproponował Rudkowski z radością. - Ten w taczkach dla panów akurat... - rzekł Thomas. - To jak mamy rozdać całemu osiedlu? - zapytał Olek. - Są całe zgrzewki w Kamazie (ciężarówce). - odparł Thomas. Gdy tylko panowie wyszli z klatki, nagle pojawiła się młodzież... takie dresy. - Co się gapisz!? - zapytał jeden dres Thomasa. - Uważaj sobie, bo... - zaczął Thomas. - Mamy dla panów alkohol. Za darmo! - uciął Gieniu. - Jak to za darmo? - zapytał drugi dres. - Normalnie. - odpowiedział Thomas. - A teraz pijta, bo się rozmyślę. - rzekł Thomas dalej. - No dobra, dobra... - odpowiedział trzeci dres. Po godzinie całemu osiedlu został rozdany bimber produkcji... no właśnie, czyjej? - Sam go produkowałem. - pochwalił się Thomas. - Jak to sam? - zapytał Jarek. Thomas opowiedział jak powiększył bimbrownię z pradziadkiem w Czarnem Wielkim o dodatkowy segment i tak można było szybciej pędzić tenże alkohol. Nagle podeszły jakieś starsze panie... - To ten chlejus! Maria, chodźmy, bo zaraz nas zaatakuje! - oznajmił moher. Thomas oczywiście uspokoił sytuację, bo obiecał moherom zamiast bimbru prawdziwą ziemię z Ziemi Świętej. Przyjęły. - Bo ja zrobiłem wyzwanie, żeby przeżyć dzień w Izraelu po wyjściu ze szpitala. - rzekł Thomas. - A Ziemia Święta była za darmo. Nadeszła Ariadna. - Kochanie, chyba nie piłeś znowu na umór!? - stanowczo zapytała. - Nie, jestem trzeźwy. - odrzekł Thomas. - Dmuchaj do alkomatu. - rozkazała Ariadna, co Thomas uczynił. Wybiło 0,0 promila. - No, tak trzymaj, Skarbie. - odrzekła Ariadna. - My się musimy zmywać. Do zobaczenia w przyszłości. - zaczął Thomas. - Poczekaj! - wrzasnął Gieniu. - Mam dla Ciebie prezent. - oznajmił. - Hmmm? Przecież to ja wolę dawać prezenty niż brać... - opierał się Thomas John. - Ale to jest coś wyjątkowego... Fedora pana Napoleona. Słyszałem, że spadła na głowę Tobie i... - niepewnie mówił Gieniu. - Nic nie pamiętam, ale przyjmuję podarunek. Odwdzięczę się stukrotnie. Znają mnie Panowie. - odpowiedział Thomas biorąc Fedorę Napoleona. Gieniu na koniec na szybko opowiedział o śnie, w którym widział Thomasa i Napoleona jak ten drugi przekazywał przed "śmiercią" młodemu kapelusz. Thomas zmieszany odszedł, a Ariadna pożegnała osiedlowych kulturalnych spożywców Boskiej Cieczy. Tyle. Kategoria:Gieniu Zagórski Kategoria:Osiedle Grzybów Kategoria:Muchomorowa 35